


This Is It...

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mission Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes I think to myself, 'This is it... This is going to be the day we have a nice, sane, boring mission.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is It...

  
  
  
**This Is It...**   
  
  


{rustle rustle}

"Sometimes I think to myself, 'This is it... This is going to be the day we have a nice, sane, _boring_ mission.'"

"Indeed, O'Neill."

{scratching of several pens on paper}

"To a nice, sane, _boring_ planet."

"Yes, so you told us, sir."

{rustle rustle _riiiiip_ rustle}

"With nice, sane, _boring_ people."

"We heard you the first time, Jack. And the second, and third... fourth... tenth..."

{shuffle of papers... many many _many_ papers}

"Just sayin', Daniel. Today being one of those sometimes, I thought, "This is definitely gonna be it." And guess what?"

"It _is_ a nice planet, Jack."

"They're very sane people, sir."

"It is undoubtedly boring, O'Neill."

"Yep to all of those, so what do we get instead of bullets -?"

"Jack, I could have told you, many societies tend to do this."

"Entry paperwork? In quadruplicate? Or more?"

"Much more." {more scratching of pens} "It's the cost of being nice -"

"Sane -"

"Boring -"

"And much like home. Come on, Jack, we only have ninety-three more forms to go before they let us stay... or for that matter, let us go."

{ _deep_ sigh}

"Can't they just turn nasty and insane, and maybe shoot us instead?"  


**\- the end -**

**Author's Note:**

> (written for a livejournal challenge, the prompt being the summary :)


End file.
